As a user utilizes a communication service, such as an email application, the communication service may learn to prioritize received messages. Such prioritization may account for popular contacts, recent contacts, etc. Circumstances may cause the user to stop communicating with a contact that was once a prioritized contact. Such circumstances may include the user changing jobs, moving to a new city, etc. Any subsequent message from the contact may not be prioritized, and as such, the user may miss an opportunity to reconnect with the contact.